dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Coldpebble
"Come on, Mistypaw. We don't need him." — Coldpaw to Mistypaw after Bloodpaw snaps at them in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 Coldpebble is a dark gray tom with darker points, dark blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Coldkit is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Diamondrain and Crowmask. Coldpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as an apprentice of ShadowClan, being mentored by Song. Coldpebble is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 3 It's noted that last moon, Diamondrain gave birth to Mistykit and Coldkit. They don't do much but squirm around their mother and suckle. Bloodkit and Swiftkit are racing around the nursery, playing tag. Bloomfire warily tells them to watch out for Diamondrain's kits, as they're too young for such rough play. Diamondrain says it's alright, purring that she's keeping an eye on those rascals. Bloomfire purrs and tells her to wait until hers are that age, as they're nothing but trouble. Bloodkit looks over his shoulder and stops, saying "Hey!", and Bloomfire lets out an amused purr. As Swiftkit and Stonekit fight, Bloodkit is unable to watch anymore and looks back at Bloomfire anxiously, begging her to do something and make them stop. Bloomfire looks uncomfortable and exchanges a look with Diamondrain, who lowers her head and begins licking her kits. He looks from Bloomfire to Diamondrain in disbelief, wondering why they won't do anything. He looks back to the fight and tenses as he sees Poisonedsap looking at the queens, eyes gleaming in satisfaction. He wonders if she said something to them. - Chapter 4 It's noted that a quarter moon has passed, and since then, Diamondrain's kits have opened their eyes. They both have blue ones like their mother. Coldkit had opened his eyes while climbing onto Diamondrain's back. He'd squeaked out in surprise when he saw her, saying that her eyes are so blue. Diamondrain purrs and touches her nose to his, telling him that his are too. Before Bloodkit goes to sleep, he sees Diamondrain already asleep with her tail curled around Mistykit and Coldkit, who lay together soundly. Before Swiftkit follows Poisonedsap and Maplefur into the forest, he sees Diamondrain and her kits laying together, sound asleep. - Chapter 5 Poisonedsap murmurs to Swiftkit that if he tells any cat that he saw her kill Maplefur, she'll kill every cat in the nursery. His blood turns to ice as she names Diamondrain, Coldkit, Mistykit, Bloomfire, and his friend Bloodkit. Swiftkit dares to say that she can't take on both queens. Her eyes gleam as she sits down and asks who said she was doing it alone. She says she's been in ShadowClan for many moons, and has made allies. Swiftkit's eyes widen as he wonders if it's possible there are more traitors in ShadowClan aware of her monstrous plot for revenge. Before she leaves, she tells him not to forget what she told him, as they will die. Later that day, Bloodkit rolls a moss ball under his paw, prompting "Ready?". Mistykit and Coldkit stare at him eagerly as they chirp in harmony "Ready!". Bloodkit bats the moss ball, and Mistykit and Coldkit squeal with excitement as they bound after it. Bloodkit is daydreaming about the prophecy when Mistykit yowls his name, and he breaks out of his thoughts to see the moss ball soaring at his head. He shoots up into the air just in time and swats it back at the kits. He watches Mistykit and Coldkit play for a moment, then looks over at Poisonedsap and her kits. - Chapter 6 After Mistykit shows off her jumping to Bloodkit, Coldkit shoulders Mistykit aside and puffs out his chest, boasting that he can jump higher and will be able to catch every bird in the forest. Mistykit leaps to her paws and protests, and as the kits begin to bicker, Bloodkit looks out into the clearing. As Bloomfire gets Bloodpaw's attention, Mistykit and Coldkit begin to play together. When Bloomfire reminds Bloodkit that he's being apprenticed today, Mistykit and Coldkit say "What?" and leap apart, their fur fluffing up as they stare at Bloodkit with wide eyes. They race at him, and he lets out a startled purr as they tackle him. Coldkit asks who's going to play with them and adds that they need him. He springs onto Bloodkit's back and nips his ear. Mistykit adds that they'll be lonely. He gently pushes them away and stumbles to his feet, shaking scraps of moss from his pelt. He's touched by their words, as he hadn't realized how much he meant to them. He tells them not to worry, and he'll still be around. He says he'll visit them as often as he can and show them everything he learns. They stare at him and ask him to promise, and he does, silently adding that he'll keep that promise, unlike Swiftpaw. As Bloodkit leaves for his apprentice ceremony, Coldkit squeaks a goodbye. - Chapter 8 When Bloodpaw returns to camp and drops his thrush on the pile, he hears Mistykit and Coldkit excitedly yowling his name. He looks up and lets out a purr. Mistykit and Coldkit race toward him, while Diamondrain watches from outside the nursery, her eyes warm. The kits leap at him, and he rears back on his hind paws, allowing them to push him onto his back. He suddenly realizes how big they're getting, as they're more than half his size. Mistykit exclaims that they miss him as she balances on his chest and stomach, adding that there's no one else to play with. Coldkit agrees and paws at Bloodpaw's head playfully, telling him that Diamondrain and Rosebreeze are no fun. Bloodpaw purrs that he misses them too and gently pushes Mistykit off of him, then noses Coldkit away as he gets to his paws. He asks what they've been up too. Coldkit sighs "Nothing" and "boring stuff". Mistykit points out that Bloodpaw has been doing exciting stuff, her tail waving eagerly as she stares at him and asks if he caught that bird, and what training is like. Coldkit leans toward him and asks what the territory is like, and if he's fought any nosy ThunderClan cats. Mistykit urges him to show them a battle move. Bloodpaw chuckles and tells them to slow down, adding that he hasn't fought anyone or learned any battle moves yet, but knows how to hunt. Coldkit's eyes widen as he says "Show us!", and Mistykit gasps "Please!". Bloodpaw purrs and agrees to show them the hunting crouch. He tells them to crouch as low as they can, and the kits try to copy him. After correcting Mistykit, Bloodpaw is about to go on when Poisonedsap and Blackstorm race into the camp, asking for Depthstar. When Depthstar wants Bloodpaw and Brownstripe to come, Mistykit and Coldkit stare up at Bloodpaw in disappointment, as he was showing them the hunting crouch. Bloodpaw says he has to go, cutting them off and racing after Brownstripe. - Chapter 11 A yowl of joy sounds from across the clearing, and Bloodpaw turns to see Mistykit and Coldkit pouncing about in the snow, eyes lit with delight. Diamondrain sits by the nursery, watching them. She tells them to be careful and not stay out for too long, or they'll catch a cold. But the kits don't seem to hear her, too distracted by the snow. Coldkit squeaks that it's amazing, like the clouds fell from the sky. When Mistykit calls to Bloodpaw to come play with them, Bloodpaw lets out a purr and starts toward the kits, but Brownstripe calls him to help collect moss and branches for the dens, narrowing his eyes and adding that he's an apprentice now and can't waste time with kits. Bloodpaw glances down and follows him. Mistykit and Coldkit realize he's leaving, and Mistykit wails for Bloodpaw to play with them. Coldkit agrees and asks where he's going. It breaks Bloodpaw's heart, but he ignores them and follows Brownstripe out of the camp. When Rosebreeze begins kitting, Diamondrain leads her kits away from the nursery, telling them they don't want to get in the way. Coldkit anxiously asks what's going on, his eyes wide as he looks back at the nursery. When Mistykit asks if Rosebreeze is hurt, Diamondrain purrs no, and that her kits are coming. She sits near the warriors den, and Mistykit and Coldkit join her, staring at the nursery. Coldkit stares up at her and asks where they're coming from, and Diamondrain purrs that's a conversation for another day. At sunset, Depthstar calls a clan meeting. He says it is time for two kits to become apprentices and looks across the clearing, asking Mistykit and Coldkit to come forward. Bloodpaw blinks in surprise and watches Mistykit and Coldkit hurry to stand before the meeting rock. He wonders if they're six moons already, noting that he's lost track. But as he looks at them and how they've grown, he believes it at once. They're certainly big enough to be apprentices, and their legs and tails have grown. The kitten fluff behind their ears is disappearing. As the ceremony begins, Mistykit and Coldkit look eager. When they're given their apprentice names, they hold their heads up proudly, tails waving. Depthstar apprentices Mistypaw to Stripednose, and Coldpaw to Song. Coldpaw touches his nose to Song's. Depthstar teases Stripednose and Song, trusting that their relationship won't get in the way of training their apprentices. They're embarrassed, and Song purrs that it won't. The clan begins chanting Mistypaw and Coldpaw's names. Bloodpaw is about to join in when he's distracted by Swiftpaw. After Swiftpaw snaps at him and runs off, Mistypaw and Coldpaw run to him, but he ignores them and stares after Swiftpaw. Coldpaw says it's great that they're apprentices like him, and Mistypaw adds that they can train together. His pelt burns with irritation, still sour from his encounter with Swiftpaw. He turns on them sharply and snaps that they aren't kits anymore, startling them. He says they need to stay with their mentors and focus on their training. He doesn't have time for them. Mistypaw and Coldpaw stare at him, stunned. Mistypaw's eyes are lit with hurt and says "But...". Coldpaw narrows his eyes, but Bloodpaw can tell he's upset too. He growls at his sister to come on, turning away and lashing his tail as he says they don't need him. Mistypaw says yeah and lowers her head, casting Bloodpaw a sad look before following her brother. Guilt prickles through Bloodpaw's pelt as he watches them walk away. He silently says he didn't mean it and he's sorry, but something tells him that he's ruined his friendship with them, and they won't forgive him. That night at the gathering, Bloodpaw notes that he feels uneasy talking to cats from other clans, but thinks that if Swiftpaw, Coldpaw, and Mistypaw won't be friends with him anymore, they might be his only options. - Chapter 12 For moons now, Bloodpaw has kept himself quiet and isolated in the clan, one of the reasons being how harshly he'd been to Mistypaw and Coldpaw. They don't speak to him. - Chapter 13 Bloodpaw notes that he can't lose Bloomfire's kits like he did Mistypaw and Coldpaw. - Chapter 15 Bloodfur deposits a thrush he just caught on the fresh kill pile, then pauses as he notices Mistypaw and Coldpaw near the apprentices den practicing battle moves. He feels a pang of guilt and wonders why he told them he didn't have time for them, noting how stupid he was. After a moment of hesitation, he calls out to them, and they look at him, showing no sign of friendliness. Bloodfur asks if they'd like the thrush. Mistypaw and Coldpaw exchange a glance before Mistypaw says no thanks, then murmurs something to Coldpaw, who shoots Bloodfur a glare before they pad away toward Revengeheart and Swiftstalker. Bloodfur's heart sinks, and he wonders if they'll ever forgive him. When Bloomfire's kits approach Bloodfur after his encounter with Swiftstalker, he decides not to let it get to him, as he did that before, and it ruined his relationship with Mistypaw and Coldpaw. - Chapter 16 It's noted that Mistypaw and Coldpaw have earned their warrior names: Mistybreeze and Coldpebble. Bloodfur had attempted to congratulate them, but they had ignored him. Mistybreeze never seems to leave Revengeheart's side, but Coldpebble stays away from the group and focuses on hunting and patrolling. - Chapter 17 Mistybreeze and Coldpebble race to Diamondrain's body, and Crowmask steps back to allow them to grieve. Mistybreeze wails and presses her muzzle to her fur, asking who did this. Coldpebble hangs his head, ears flattened. Bloodfur stares at them sadly. He longs to go and comfort them as Cardinalpaw did for Creampaw, but doubts they want him anywhere near them. Depthstar calls a meeting and says he's dismissed this issue long enough, noting the many rogue attacks they've suffered since last season. He looks down at Mistybreeze and Coldpebble as they huddle against Diamondrain's body. He says enough is enough, and he can no longer dismiss that the clans are under attack. - Chapter 22 Bloodfur regrets telling Mistybreeze and Coldpebble that he didn't want them around. He can tell by Mistybreeze's behaviour that both are still hurt about what he said. He apologizes to Mistybreeze, saying he wanted to do so since the moment he said it, but he didn't think he or Coldpebble wanted to hear anything he had to say. Mistybreeze forgives him. - Chapter 24 Mistybreeze tells Bloodfur that Crowmask never paid much attention to she and Coldpebble, and Diamondrain only spoke to them a few times after they were made apprentices, considering him lucky to have had Flameheart and Bloomfire as parents. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Coldpebble is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Coldkit is listed under Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Diamondrain and Crowmask. Quotes "Your eyes are so blue!" -Coldkit to Diamondrain in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 4 - "I bet I can jump higher! I'll be able to catch every bird in the forest!" -Coldkit to Mistykit in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 6 - "Who's going to play with us? We need you!" -Coldkit to Bloodkit before he's apprenticed in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 6 - "Yeah! Diamondrain and Rosebreeze are no fun!" -Coldkit to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 8 - "What's the territory like? Have you fought any nosy ThunderClan cats?" -Coldkit to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 8 - "It's amazing! it's like the clouds fell from the sky!" -Coldkit about the snow in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "Isn't this great? We're apprentices like you!" -Coldpaw to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "Come on, Mistypaw. We don't need him." -Coldpaw to Bloodpaw after he snaps at them in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 Character Development and Origins Coldpebble was created as Mistybreeze's brother. It's noted that he dislikes the other clans and kittypets, and wants to be a great warrior. Tree3.JPG coldpebble.JPG Gallery Tumblr opnhrrZs6t1wprd47o1 1280.jpg|Coldpebble design Bloodfur.png|Coldkit when he first opens his eyes button12.png|Coldpebble sticker / button design Ic45.png|Bloodpaw snaps at Mistypaw and Coldpaw, from the Revengeheart Victorious PMV. vic46.png|Bloodpaw snaps at Mistypaw and Coldpaw, from the Revengeheart Victorious PMV. vic44.png|Bloodpaw snaps at Mistypaw and Coldpaw, from the Revengeheart Victorious PMV. Videos Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Bloodfur's Gift characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters